Lost and found
by BlovesEandJ
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon. Bella gets in a car accident and forgets all about him. If there still time left, has Bella found a new love, or have the nomads struck back
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Edward, Jasper, Emmet, but if you we should share.

After Edward left in new moon, Bella went crazy. Charlie decided to send her home where she was in a car crash, she lost half her memory, and doesn't remember the cullens at all. When Edward shows up to declare his undying love what will happen, but will it be to late.

Bella's pov

I sat on the beach staring at the water. It was just about midnight, the air was humid and hot. I came and sat here after a nightmare or when I couldn't remember something. Tonight it was both. I knew two things about my past life, one there was an elusive family always on the outskirts of my memory, a beautiful family, pail, gold eyes, and gorgeous. I was in love with one of them, at some point in time. But these were only facts of dreams, weather they truly existed or weather it was just another dream. They always seemed more than a dream to me though…………

Edwards's pov

It has been a year, 365 days, 45 minutes, and 10 seconds in counting since I'd seen my Bella. The love of my life the only reason for my existents, I had left her there in the woods, shivering and alone. I fought with myself for the next month trying to decide if I should go see her or check on her, anything to see my beautiful Bella again. When I did it was a month after I left her. I knocked on Charlie's door. He opened it with red bulbous eyes. His thoughts were surprised, angry, and sad. Then I picked up on a picture of a smashed red truck. "Charlie what happened? Where's Bella? Is she alive?" As the answers popped up in his head "car crash, Jacksonville, and critical condition" I left before he could answer. I went home to my family, we had moved to Alaska. I got on the phone in the house and dilled the operator. The Jacksonville hospital had their hands full. Bella and her car had been t-boned by a hummer. She had severe head injuries. With the possibility of being a vegetable for the rest of her life. I stayed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: again I'm not Stephenie Meyer, or am I maybe this is just a clever pen name, or maybe I'm just another bored teenage girl who should be studying for exams, who had way to much sprite. You decide.

EPOV

Present time: 366 days 2 hours 8 minutes, 4 seconds and counting since I last saw Bella.

Thinking back to that horrible month when all I could think about was my Bella staying a vegetable for the rest of her life. When I decided that I would go see her, in the hospital, I figured that all she would be was a vegetable, an empty shell. I walked into her room and saw, my Bella lying there. I sat down and tried my best to keep down those rasping noises, the closest I could get to crying. When I looked up I saw her head twitch and a slow eye start to open. I ran, never being sure if she had seen me or not. I think not, but in any case she doesn't remember me. Now a year later I'm still getting reports that I pay a guy in Jacksonville to give me about her. She still has no memory of me, or my family.

BPOV: I sat on the beach until the sun started to come up on the horizon. It had almost been a year since my accident. And I still couldn't remember, the doctors say I might never remember those few days in forks WA. But no matter how much I despised the little town, I still wanted to remember those days, to find out who the pretty people from my dreams were. I still remember the day I came out of comma, well kinda. I remember waking up and seeing a gorgeous man standing by me, then suddenly he was gone. He looked exactly like the people from my dreams. Then he vanished, almost into thin air, I wondered where he went almost thinking him a dream.

Guys I won't write any more unless I get like 4 reviews. I got one on the first chapter, thank you to ...you . This chapter is dedicated to you since you were the only one who reviewed.

3's BlovesEandJ


End file.
